Come Back, Harry
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: "I just need to get this over with and get you out of my bloody head. After that, I can go back to ignoring you or bickering." Harry said. Malfoy turned to him with a devious smirk. "Oh, Potter, naive Potter. Get this over with? I plan to make this worthwhile, plan to cherish this, make it the best. Then, after that, we can carry on as we were."


"Take this to Snuffles and stay there and keep him company until he replies."

Hedwig hooted softly and nipped Harry's finger affectionately. Harry smiled thinly as the white dot in the sky disappeared altogether. He wondered how long it would be until he saw her again. Harry sighed heavily and headed towards the door, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking so hard, in fact, that he barely noticed someone entering as he was leaving until it was too late. They collided and went down in a tumble of limbs, Harry groaning when he hit the floor.

"Damn you, Potter!"

Harry groaned again as soon as he heard that voice. That sweet, sharp voice. Bloody hell, what did he do to deserve this? Harry tried to ignore the fact that he and Malfoy were slipping and sliding all over each other to try and scramble to their feet. It was hard to dismiss that when Malfoy's hands seemed to be touching him with fleeting quick touches that hastily jumped away, leaving his skin hot and longing.

"Hold on, dammit! Just... Just stop!" Harry snarled, reaching out to grip Malfoy's wrist.

Malfoy froze and his darkened grey eyes were like angry rainclouds when he let the gaze fall heavily on Harry. He didn't move and allowed Harry to fumble around as he disentangled his legs from his own. Harry tried not to blush when they finally and thankfully were freed from each other. He dropped Malfoy's wrist like it was scalding and stood up. Malfoy elegantly stood up and huffed, reaching up to rearrange his mussed hair. Harry's traitorous eyes immediately found that patch of skin near his hips, revealed because Malfoy lifted his arms.

"What's got you in such a hurry, Potter?" Malfoy asked. His voice wasn't biting, merely curious, and Harry had to remind himself that he and Malfoy were rivals, despite how good it was to have Malfoy speak to him without malice.

"Sending a letter. It's cold up here." Harry replied easily. Malfoy nodded and eyed Harry critically.

"Why didn't you wear more clothes?" Malfoy inquired, looking genuinely curious.

"The letter was important and besides, I didn't think it'd be this cold. It's not out there." Harry mumbled, motioning out the door.

"That's because most owls prefer colder environments, Potter." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"Right." Harry murmured, trying in vain to calm the fuck down. It was not working at all.

"What?" Malfoy asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and lifting his hands halfway as if to pat his face.

"Er, what, what?" Harry stuttered out, grimacing as he made a bigger fool of himself.

"Do I have something on my face? You're staring...once again." Malfoy snapped, dropping his hands.

"No, you don't have anything on your face and I wasn't _staring_." Harry retorted.

"Yes, you were. You've _been_ staring and you won't stop. I'd appreciate if you'd just tell me why." Malfoy said as evenly as possible.

"Nothing... There's nothing. You're imagining things, Malfoy, really." Harry said in a rush and went to sidestep Malfoy as his heart thudded in his chest.

"Oh no, you don't!" Malfoy snapped.

Harry froze immediately when Malfoy's hand reached out and halted him by his chest. For a moment, everything seemed to come to a screeching halt. Every sensible and reasonable thought flew out of Harry's head as that palm splayed out over his heart and shoulder. He was sure Malfoy could feel the frantic thundering of that life lengthening muscle underneath. Harry's green eyes snapped up to lock on Malfoy's silver depths.

"You really, _really_ don't want to go there, Malfoy. You won't go there and come back sane." Harry promised, his voice sounding odd even to himself.

"What are you on about, Potter? You've been nothing but a thorn in my side all year. With your bloody staring and flustered bumblings, I've been utterly distracted. And, I've been trying to be more civil this year but you're making it so hard! Do you know how many scathing remarks I've had to literally swallow? Well, do you!?" Malfoy growled, advancing towards Harry and pushing him back into the room until he was suddenly backed against a wall.

"I can- I can imagine. Just, I'm going to go, right now. Right now, Malfoy." Harry mumbled, flustered and slightly incoherent.

"Ah, no you're not. You're going to explain to me what's gotten into you." Malfoy said determinedly. He gave Harry another push and Harry's back collided with the wall again with a thud. Harry fought the urge to groan and close his eyes.

"Malfoy... You're treading in dangerous waters. I'm warning you...just..." Harry said gruffly.

His eyes did clamp shut when Malfoy did what he did next. Malfoy leaned his whole body against Harry's, almost plastering himself there. Harry could feel all the angles leaning against him and all the soft points, all the two meshing together meant only to drive Harry bonkers. He was trying to get himself calm and work to not think about how arousing it was to have Malfoy against him. And then, Malfoy had to go a ruin his shaky calm but putting his lips directly beside Harry's ear and breathing hotly against it.

"Just what? Tell me, Potter?" Malfoy breathed out.

Harry shuddered before his resolve snapped. Positive he would regret it, Harry threw all caution to the wind and reached out to grip Malfoy's shoulders. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and turned Malfoy around, slamming _him_ up against the wall with a satisfying thud. Malfoy dispelled a small breath and scrambled to get his bearing but Harry immediately laid his body over the blond's, restricting any movements. Harry placed his hands on either side of Malfoy's head and let his lips brush Malfoy's jaw.

"Really shouldn't have done that." Harry said before pressing a kiss to Malfoy's jaw. He immediately followed up the kissing by a sharp nip. Malfoy gave a jolt and Harry heard his breath hitch.

"Potter... Maybe you shouldn't-"

"Shut up." Harry cut off Malfoy gruffly.

Harry didn't see if Malfoy would follow his order, didn't even give him a choice. He was already giving into the urges that took over his hazy mind, unable to stop anymore. He turned his head and pressed a hard kiss to Malfoy's lips. For a moment, it was just their lips smoothing over each other's and teeth nibbling on bottom lips. And then, Harry noticed that Malfoy was actually kissing him back and so, he swept his tongue out, seeking entrance, and Malfoy allowed access.

Their tongues were tangling and fighting, trying so hard to win dominance. Adding tongues to the mix was messier and that somehow made it so much more enticing. Their breaths mingled and they couldn't seem to pull away, something grabbed ahold of them and refused to let go, sending them aflame and desperate to douse them even if the other was the only one with the ability to do so. Malfoy whimpered and clawed at Harry's hips, wanting- needing- something more. Harry was no one to deny him- them.

The cold of the owlery seemed like a distant memory and Harry couldn't quite recall how the chill felt in the air. Goosebumps rose on his skin to the contrast of heat in his veins and biting cold of the air surrounding them. His eyes kept flickering, as if wanting to open and see sense but being unable to. His lips, though, had a mind of their own.

"We should...we should go...somewhere.." Malfoy gasped out.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed, trailing hot wet kisses over Malfoy's neck and pulse. Malfoy groaned and tilted his head back, baring more expanse of that pale white neck. Harry attacked enthusiastically.

"Potter... Potter, stop... We can't do this...here." Malfoy moaned, pushing futilely at Harry's shoulders.

"We can do anything." Harry countered. He fiddled with Malfoy's button on his trousers. The blonde yelped suddenly and shoved Harry away harshly. Harry looked at him in slight hurt.

"I'm sorry... But, I am not doing _anything_ among the owls where anyone can just walk in. Besides, their eyes are...creepy." Malfoy muttered forcefully, his eyes cutting over to the owl perches.

"You're worried about owls at a time like this?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Desperate, are you, Potter?" Malfoy drawled almost mockingly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I bloody well am! This whole year, I've been stuck on you. All the bloody time, it's Malfoy this and Malfoy that and I wonder what Malfoy would look like post shag! Give me a bleeding break!"

"Damn, Potter, I didn't know you fancied me that much." Malfoy murmured with a smirk and his eyes danced with mirth. Harry was vastly annoyed that he found even that mocking look attractive.

"Yes, well, don't let it inflate your ego. I simply want to shag you is all. So, indulge me?" Harry snapped. Malfoy arched an eyebrow.

"Just to get each other out of our system?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Wait... You fancy me too?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Just want to shag you but, yes." Malfoy admitted with a slight cringe.

"Fair enough..." Harry said. The atmosphere around them might have turned awkward had it not been filled with leftover sexual frustration.

"We should go..." Malfoy repeated, his chest rising and falling a bit quicker as the air seemed to crackle between them.

"Where to?" Harry said and ignored how his voice came out all breathy.

"I'm head boy, Potter. I've got dorms."

"Hermione is head girl."

"She's out, actually. Disappeared with that redhead of hers for alone time..." Malfoy informed him.

"Way to kill the mood." Harry muttered with a grimace.

"There was a mood?" Malfoy asked, arching an eyebrow. Harry darted forward to press a searing kiss to Malfoy's lips. He pulled back, slightly breathless.

"Yes, yes, I do believe there was." Harry said after reinstating that mood.

"You've got five minutes to be in my dorms or I swear to merlin, I will tease the fuck out of you and refuse to participate." Malfoy growled.

Harry blinked at the threat and then Malfoy swept out of the owlery. Harry was left flabbergasted, staring after where Malfoy just disappeared with parted lips and wide eyes. Then, it hit him what Malfoy had said and suddenly, he was scrambling out the owlery. He didn't see Malfoy anywhere so he must have known secret passageways. Harry scowled and broke out into a run, feeling foolish as he did so.

"Harry! Harry! What are you- HARRY!"

Harry glanced up and nearly tripped. Hermione and Ron were heading towards him, both looking at him in concern. Harry waved them off, feeling as if there was literally no time to spare. Mental images of Malfoy licking a spoon provocatively just to make Harry squirm flooded his mind. Harry ran harder, brushing past his two flummoxed friends. They yelled after him but he just kept going, intent on getting where he was going. Stupid Malfoy and his worrying threats.

When he finally made it to the portrait holding the head dorms, Harry was wheezing and clutching a stitch in his side. The portrait swung open and Malfoy stared at him in a mixture between amusement and annoyance. Harry straightened up, taking a deep breath, and gave him a lopsided smile. Malfoy's annoyance seemed to melt in exasperation and he rolled his eyes. He reached out and gripped Harry's collar and yanked him inside.

"You're here early. Two minutes early, to be exact. Prat." Malfoy informed him as he pulled Harry into his own personal room.

"I was a bit eager, you see." Harry replied, fighting a goofy grin because he was sure Malfoy wouldn't really appreciate it.

"I see that." Malfoy snickered.

"I just need to get this over with and get you out of my bloody head. After that, I can go back to ignoring you or bickering." Harry said. Malfoy turned to him with a devious smirk.

"Oh, Potter, naive Potter. Get this over with? I plan to make this worthwhile, plan to cherish this, make it the best. Then, after that, we can carry on as we were."

Harry blinked, feeling that familiar tug at his stomach that always accompanied the arousal he felt near Malfoy. The blonde smirked and walked over to Harry, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's eyes flickered closed and he sucked in a ragged breath. He was nearly quivering in anticipation and he felt his heart threaten to burst when Malfoy pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was sweet and surprisingly gentle. Harry made to deepen it but Malfoy didn't allow it, keeping it at the sweet, almost innocent, level that it was, as if it meant something.

When Harry's heart squeezed and warmth settled in his chest, he began to think that maybe it _did_ mean something. Longing, nothing like the lusted longing he felt previously, filled Harry up. It was the oddest thing but Harry got the urge to _hug_ Malfoy and _talk_ to Malfoy and _snuggle_ with Malfoy. It was horrendous and messed with his head and heart much too easily for his liking. Once his heart and head was picked apart with thoughts of what could be, Malfoy, as if sensing that Harry was thinking about it, deepened the kiss finally and got Harry's mind to turn fuzzy.

"Bed." Harry managed to murmur coherently against Malfoy's lips.

Malfoy obeyed without any comment and walked them back towards the bed. Everything was becoming a flurry of desperate activity. Harry vaguely remembered ripping Malfoy's shirt over his head. He remembered his shirt being yanked off mainly because they got caught on his glasses. Malfoy huffed and folded the glasses gently, setting them on a bedside table. Harry blinked up at Malfoy, seeing him in clarity but everything farther away was blurry.

"I top and bottom. Any preferences, Potter?" Malfoy said lightly.

"Strange but I do both as well. Whichever you prefer, I suppose." Harry replied, blushing even though he hated it. Malfoy chuckled.

"Fine, I'll take care of you first and then...you can have your go." Malfoy said, arching an eyebrow.

"We'll see." Harry made no promises.

Malfoy stared down at him intently, his grey eyes scanning Harry's face. Harry might've blushed or indignantly asked why he was looking if it weren't for Malfoy's hands. Malfoy's hands that were rubbing tantalizing circles on his waist and teasing at Harry's trousers zipper. Harry couldn't quite think straight and could only stare back up at Malfoy, stuck under some sort of self induced trance. Or, maybe it was Malfoy's induced trance. Malfoy was dazzling him. The bastard.

"You look so different without your glasses." Malfoy whispered. Harry blinked and against his will, a smile creeped on his face. Malfoy sounded almost in awe.

"You look so different when you're not insulting me."

"Maybe I should make a habit of that then."

"Maybe." Harry agreed.

Malfoy kissed him. Harry fell into bliss. Malfoy was incredibly skilled at deftly removing clothes without Harry knowing. Harry was too far gone to care, simply arching and turning to help the clothes come off. Malfoy never let his lips leave Harry's body, the pink moist mouth always leaving a hot trail of teeth marks. Hands roamed and Harry gave quiet gasps and shivered. Malfoy wanted him to scream.

Malfoy went to work to driving Harry over the edge, teasing with lingering lips and assured fingers. Everything was soft and just light enough to drive Harry mad. How dare Malfoy press kisses down Harry's chest and only dare to only breath on Harry's near painful erection? How dare he torture Harry with light brushes or sure grips that dance away? Harry finally lost it and demanded Malfoy _get to it, already_!

Apparently, all he had to do was ask. Malfoy attacked Harry with new vigor. Lips suddenly attached on skin and didn't let go. Fingers suddenly caressed continuously. Harry was beside himself with pleasure, becoming more vocal and demanding. Malfoy would chuckle and continue to only get more and more skilled. Harry could only go along for the ride.

Harry was more than prepared for that insatiable desire for Malfoy to just go away. However, after allowing Malfoy to have his go, Harry _still_ wanted more. After _getting_ more, Harry was _still_ unsatisfied. It was _that_ amazing. Sex with Malfoy was...mind blowing to say in the least. He didn't want it to stop and neither did Malfoy, apparently. When they were too spent to even twitch an eyelid, they simply lay there, panting and falling asleep. Harry thought it was a horrible idea to stay but his muscles weren't working properly so he had no choice but to sprawl out and sleep.

When Harry woke up, he was warm and happy. He woke up feeling light and with a grin on his face. Malfoy being curled into his side, practically cuddling, gave him pause. Harry's muscles protested but worked in his favor. He slipped away and left, not looking back. Finally, he had that worked out and that need quenched. He could move on with his life. Right?

Yeah, no.

Malfoy went back to ignoring him and barely even glanced his way. Harry, however, felt something akin to guilt eat at him every time he saw the blond. He could just imagine Malfoy waking up cold and alone. It wasn't a pleasant thought but still, Malfoy knew what Harry had wanted out of what happened. It was supposed to be easy, cut and dry. It wasn't.

Harry couldn't help but think about that gentle and tender kiss Malfoy had given him. It was almost like an admission, like Malfoy was telling him a deep secret. Harry didn't want it but now that he had it, the damn thought of it just wouldn't go away. Harry couldn't help but think about the satisfied feeling he got when he woke up beside Malfoy. He couldn't help but think about how it felt to lay beside him, too tired to move and still wanting more. Harry couldn't help but think.

Things started to infiltrate his mind. He would catch himself staring at the blonde. Not because of his lips or hands or bum or anything sexual like that. No, he stared at the way Malfoy's hair seemed to glow in the dark or glitter in the light, at the way Malfoy's eyes were sometimes molten grey or liquid mercury, at the way Malfoy's voice could be soothing and soft like a caress on his skin. He would find himself thinking about what made Malfoy laugh or smile, what made Malfoy happy or excited, what made Malfoy light up. He found himself imagining Malfoy and himself talking or studying together, just being near each other.

It _wasn't_ sexual and that's what scared him. He couldn't possibly want to...to date Malfoy, could he? Because, there was a difference in wanting to shag Malfoy and wanting to be with him. A humongous difference. One that Harry was happy to ignore. If only it would ignore him.

The yearning had come back and Harry would berate himself, reminding himself that it was he who left. Malfoy might have wanted more also but Harry would never get the chance to know and that made it all worse. It was like he missed an opportunity. Malfoy went on in his daily life, completely unhindered, while Harry would let the longing and regret run a loop in his head. He was mad, he knew. Malfoy had been his rival, Harry's friends would hate it, and quite frankly, Harry highly doubted they would even work. Despite all that, Harry still wanted to shove Malfoy against the wall and snog him senseless except now, he wanted to be able to say endearments as he did it.

It was mad, he was mad, his thoughts were mad. They were traitorous and wouldn't go away. He might've ignored it better if Malfoy noticed but he didn't. The blond went on like he and Harry weren't anything besides old enemies who ignored each other, like he hadn't had Harry coming apart at the seams, screaming out and floating on ecstasy. Harry hated the flippant way he continued on, like he wasn't affected. He wished he wasn't affected. But, he was.

And, people took notice. Hermione first, of course. Harry denied that anything was bothering him but Hermione recruited Ron and they double teamed him. Harry avoided and gave half truths but Hermione was too intelligent for all his sheepish excuses. Eventually, Harry exploded and blurted out that he fancied Malfoy. Ron, of course, was furious at first. However, when Harry admitted that he didn't know what to do, broke down crying, and choked out that he really bloody liked the git, Ron's anger seemed to evaporate.

A crying Harry never failed to spur him into a quick acceptance and understanding. Besides, Ron had understood what it was like to fancy someone so much and simply be tortured with not knowing what to do or why you felt this way. He came around quite easily, something Hermione beamed at him for, and gave support. Harry, though, was still a confused and jumbled mess. He blurted out everything he'd been feeling and all that happened.

Hermione looked at a loss, never being good with romance herself. Still, she knew some things. She advised Harry to just try and talk to Malfoy about it. Ron was the one with the best idea. He suggested that Harry just do what Harry did the first time except this time, he just stayed. Ron had said that if you let something go and it came back, that something really loved you. He suggested that maybe Malfoy was just waiting for Harry to come back.

With that, Harry had a plan. Hermione was to evacuate the head dorms so Harry could give it a go. Hermione made Harry swear to keep it restrained to the bedroom, which he did. When she left, Harry made his move. He went to Malfoy's door and knocked lightly. He waited until Malfoy opened the door. When he did, the blonde froze and blinked at Harry.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, his voice perfectly neutral.

"I want...you." Harry said, the words feeling bland on his tongue but he said them anyway.

Something flickered in Malfoy's eyes, something that made Harry's stomach drop. Malfoy smirked but to Harry, it looked false. Those stormy silver eyes were sad and it clawed at Harry's heart. Malfoy pulled Harry in and shut the door. Harry's heart leapt to lodge in his throat as Malfoy kissed him. At first, he couldn't help but get caught up in the immediate relief and pleasure of kissing Malfoy again. But then, something felt wrong. It felt all wrong.

Malfoy's touches were too soft yet fake. They didn't feel right, none of Harry's plan did. Suddenly, coming over and shagging Malfoy to prove something didn't seem like the best plan. The words were rising in his throat, ready to fall past his lips like word vomit. He couldn't do this. He had to tell Malfoy how he truly felt. It had to be real. And so, Harry yanked away and stumbled back. Malfoy stared at him blankly.

"I don't want to shag you." Harry blurted out.

"Then, get out." Malfoy replied immediately. Harry swallowed thickly but didn't move.

"Okay, I _do_ want to shag you but..." Harry trailed off and chewed his lip.

"Spit it out, Potter." Malfoy muttered. So, Harry did.

"I want to call you Draco and I want to be able to stay in the mornings after sex. I want to go to hogsmeade together and go on dates. I want to talk to you and hold your hand and be with you. I want to get jealous and claim you as mine and I want you to do the same. I want to make our friends gag because they hate our choice of partner. I want more and _I want you._ "

The words didn't feel wrong at all. Harry knew it was because they were the truth. Something so honest, so pure, couldn't be bland or wrong. Harry clamped his mouth shut and waited, eyeing Malfoy closely. Malfoy seemed to have frozen, looking momentarily as if he was carved out of stone. Harry felt nervousness race through his veins and wondered just how brave he was if he was considering running away right now. However, he stayed. Malfoy twitched.

"Then you have me." Malfoy said simply. Harry blinked and dispelled an explosive breath of relief.

"Just like that?" Harry asked.

"Just like that." Malfoy said.

"Thank merlin. Erm, why is that, exactly? Not that I'm complaining!" Harry said in a rush.

"Potter, or should I call you Harry now?" Malfoy said. Harry gave a jolt to hear that name pass those lips. He could picture Malfoy shouting it or sighing it or moaning it... Merlin...

"Harry... Definitely, Harry."

"Okay, Harry then, and that means you must call me Draco. Harry, I've wanted you all along. And that day in the owlery, when you...approached me, I took you how I could get you. And then, you left."

"I know... I just...didn't realize. I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Always a bit slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Mal- No, _Draco_ mused.

"Not bloody likely. I knew what was going on but I was scared you'd reject me because of what I'd done. I had no idea what to do. I thought about you _all the bloody time_ , Draco. I finally broke down and got advice from Ron and Hermione. Their ideas were stupid." Harry murmured. Draco laughed softly.

"Of course. Well, I'm glad you told me all this." Draco admitted.

"Were you really going to shag me anyways?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I hadn't decided yet. I was thinking about tying you to the bed." Draco said in amusement.

"What's punishment about that? What did you plan to do afterwards?" Harry asked with a snort.

"Absolutely nothing." Draco breathed out, a wicked smirk curling his lips. Harry's mouth popped open and he blinked rapidly.

"That's just...that's cruel." Harry mumbled.

"Yes, well... I doubt I would've been able to restrain myself. I just played with the thought. Revenge is sort of a big deal for us Slytherins." Draco snickered.

"Remind me never to cross you." Harry muttered.

"Trust me, I will." Draco said with sureness.

"So... Are you really willing to go out with me? Publicly?" Harry asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm no stranger to attention, P- Harry. I'm a Malfoy, remember?" Draco said.

"Oh, right... Ginny is going to have a fit."

"So will Pansy."

"It's worth it." Harry said, stepping closer to Draco and reaching out to pull him closer.

"Definitely worth it." Draco agreed, his voice hitching along with his breath.

"I won't leave this time." Harry declared, pulling Draco towards the bed.

"I plan to wear you out so thoroughly that you'll be confined to my bed throughout the rest of this weekend." Draco promised with a grin.

"It's Friday." Harry pointed out with a breathless laugh. Draco looked at him through hooded eyes.

"I know."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and a grin danced across his face. Draco leaned down and kissed him, sweet and sensual. Harry didn't fight the warmth in his chest and stomach or the swelling of his heart. He just closed his eyes and went along for the ride, sure somehow that this one would be the best one yet.

...

 **AN: Well, here is another Drarry. I do love them. Reviews give me insperation so drop one in if you will, please. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. *hugs and blows kisses***


End file.
